


AOT Oneshots

by hisokaismylove03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bratting, Degradation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, monster cock, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokaismylove03/pseuds/hisokaismylove03
Summary: Since my Baku story is a flop, I'll be doing AOT one shots. They're definitely mature and explicit, so have fun :)Updates every Monday
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Eren Yeager

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of my window. I stretched and felt a warm body beside me. I looked over, seeing the man I had been with for the past two years sleeping peacefully next to me. Golden rays poured into the room, making the sight in front of me even more heavenly. His brown hair brushed against his face, his toned chest rising and falling. He had one arm wrapped around me while the other laid over my waist. I reached my hand out to softly caress his cheek, getting lost in his perfection. I brushed my thumb over the scars under his eyes. Leaning forward, I was about to kiss his nose when I felt him stir.  
  
“Good morning, princess.” He spoke in his morning voice, deep and a little hoarse, sending shivers through my body. He grabbed my hand and lightly kissed my palm. His striking emerald eyes met mine, and my heart melted instantly.  
  
“Good morning Eren.” I smiled and kissed him, snuggling closer to him. He hummed against my lips and held onto me tighter as our kiss deepened. Somehow, he always tasted like fresh strawberries, and I could never get enough. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for permission. I smirked internally. The teasing got him so riled up, and I loved it. Refusing his tongue, I kept kissing him. I felt his hand grab my waist, squeezing softly. He pulled away from me and growled under his breath.  
  
“Don’t tease me, princess.” He looked at me with a glint in his eyes, which only made me want to tease him more.  
  
“What if I want to tease you? What will you do, daddy?” I emphasized the word and giggled when I saw his nose flare and felt him grip me tighter. I knew what calling him daddy did to him, and I loved the control I had over him. He growled once again and shoved me onto my back, hovering over me.  
  
“Ooh, I like this, daddy. What are you going to do to me?” I looked up at him and smiled innocently, knowing damn well what was coming.  
  
He grabbed my hands and held them over my head, using his other hand to grip my throat. He attacked my neck, leaving kisses on my jawline before softly nipping at my neck. He quickly found my sweet spot, right on my collarbone. I gasped and arched my back, thrusting my hips into his. I’m reminded that we always slept naked together when I felt him growing against my thigh. I felt his warm breath against my neck as he chuckled.  
  
“Looks like I found your spot, baby.” He bit my neck, making me gasp once again. I whimpered softly and felt wetness start to pool between my thighs. I quickly gave up my goal to tease, wanting to feel him inside me more than anything.  
  
“Eren…” I was breathless. I wanted him to fill me up, use me however he wanted. He knew all of this, and it was his turn to tease me. The thought both annoyed me and turned me on.  
  
“Yes, princess? Tell daddy what you want.” He smirked and continued to cover my neck and shoulders with his tiny bite marks, kissing them after sinking his teeth into me. I squirmed under him and moaned. He knew what I wanted.  
  
“Daddy… let me touch you, please,” I spoke softly, slightly embarrassed by what I was asking for. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I wiggled underneath him. He smiled against my neck and leaned up to kiss me. This time, he didn’t even bother asking. Eren shoved his tongue into my mouth, massaging mine as he moved his hand from my neck to squeeze my breasts. He pinched my nipple between two fingers and smiled against my lips when he felt me flinch.  
  
“Do you like that baby?” All I could do was nod in response. My head was dizzy from how hot I felt. The only thing I could think about was his touch, his warm presence on my skin.  
  
“P-please daddy….” I begged him, hoping he would hear me. To my surprise, he let my hands go. Immediately, I put my hand between our bodies, grabbing his dick. He moaned and leaned down to kiss me again. I stroked him, feeling him grow even more in my hand. He was big, and the thought of it drove me wild. His throbbing, thick cock spreading my lips, stretching out my tight core, filling me up. Fuck, I needed it.  
  
“Talk. Tell me what you want, or you won’t get anything, princess.” Eren pushed his hips forward a little, just enough for his cock to slightly touch my entrance. I moaned softly and thrust my hips up, wanting to get as close to him as possible. Unfortunately, he wasn’t done playing.  
  
“Tsk, you’re a needy little slut aren’t you. I thought you liked teasing, princess.” He smirked and grazed my clit with his finger, making me shiver. I could only mewl helplessly, the lust clouding my thoughts.  
  
“I-I-Eren, please.” I looked at him and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. He pulled back and smirked down at me. His brown hair fell in front of his eyes, and his chiseled chest gleamed with a thin layer of sweat.  
  
“I’ll give it to you this time, princess. But don’t expect my sympathy again, and don’t think you won’t be punished again later.” Grabbing my thighs, Eren pulled me to him and roughly slammed his thick cock into me. My back arched, and I let out a loud moan. We had had sex hundreds of times before, and he knew my body perfectly. He immediately found my g spot, relentlessly slamming into it, making waves of pleasure flow over me. He laid his left hand on my stomach and used his thumb to rub my clit in circles. I held onto his right wrist while he choked me, still fucking me hard.  
  
“Fuck, you look so pretty, baby. You’ll look even prettier when you have my cum dripping out of that beautiful pussy.” He grunted, somehow fucking me harder. My toes start to curl, and the knot in my stomach gets tighter and tighter. Eren leans down to bite my ear, leaving a mark like he always does. That action pushes me over the edge, and my pussy tightens around him as I cum. My body shakes as I cum down from my high, and I relax. Eren notices and laughs.  
  
“I’m not done yet, princess. Sit there and take it like a good girl” I look up at him in confusion, and the realization hits me. He pulls out of me, his dick covered in my cum. Before I can even protest, he slams into me at full strength, growling when he bottoms out.  
  
“Eren!” The overstimulation makes my body entirely fall apart. He rubs my clit harder this time, pounding into me. This time, it’s his pleasure he’s worried about. He’s not thinking about me at all. Eren leans down and takes my stiff nipple in his mouth, flicking my sensitive bud with his tongue and sucking. My vision becomes blurry as he thrusts into me quickly, using my body as his tool to cum.  
  
“You’re doing so good baby, I’m so close.” Eren grunts against my body, and I feel his dick swell inside me. His hard abs grind against my clit, and he grabs my ass to fuck me deeper. I’m too tired even to moan now, but I feel my body getting ready to cum again.  
  
“I’m gonna cum princess, take it all for me, okay?” I lazily nod in response and wrap my legs around his waist as he grunts and moans in my ear. I feel him release inside me, and I finally cum again. He stays inside me, thrusting softly every so often, guiding me through my orgasm.  
  
“Eren” I moan under him, smiling softly. He lifts himself and looks down at me with a worried look on his face.  
  
“Y/n, did I overdo it, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry. Let me go get the shower ready for you.” He gets up and mumbles nervously, but I laugh weakly and pull him back into bed.  
  
“It’s okay, baby; I liked it. I love it when you get rough like that.” I pull him into my arms and kiss his forehead. He frowns a little and tentatively wraps his arms around my waist, laying his head on my chest.  
  
“Okay, princess. Just promise you’ll tell me if I hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you. I love you too much.” He looks up at me with puppy eye dogs, and I giggle. Eren might put on a tough act, but deep down, he’s still an innocent child. I lean down and kiss him softly, nodding.  
“I promise, baby. I love you too.”

  



	2. Levi Ackermann

Today, Captain Levi had us running practice drills. I was fucking exhausted, but I guess getting the extra exercise wasn't a bad thing. We were split into teams. My team consisted of me, Sasha, Mikasa, and Armin. Levi was our leader, and the other team's leader was Eren with Jean, Connie, and Historia. Usually, the Captain didn't join us, but I guess today he wanted to. I wonder why?  
  
"Pay attention, brats, I'm only saying this once. We aren't fighting each other; one person from each team will be "hunted" by their team. If they can survive for thirty minutes, no cleaning duties for the next month. Got that?" He gave us that same dull look, making sure we were listening. We all nodded excitedly.  
  
"Who's being hunted, Captain?" Eren looked a little too excited, if you ask me.  
  
"Y/n on my team, and Connie on yours." I could have sworn that I saw a glint in his eyes when he said my name, but I brushed it off.  
  
"Wait, Captain. I'm confused." Connie spoke up, looking a little dazed. I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Connie, just run from everyone. You'll be fine." Maybe.  
  
"Will everyone have a chance to be hunted? It wouldn't be fair if it was only y/n and Connie." Armin asked. The Captain looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Now, get on your horses. We're moving out."  
  
We rode out to a small forest. It was large enough so that it would take a while to find everyone but small enough to fit in the walls. There was no fear of titans here. After riding for a couple of miles, we stopped in front of the forest. The trees were tall and thick, and I was ready to go. The Captain made us leave our horses on the edge of the forest, as well as all our gear. He only gave us a small dagger each.  
  
"Alright. My team is going first, which means y/n will enter the forest first." He turned to face me. "You have a five-minute head start. Make it count, cadet." I nodded in response and ran into the woods.  
  
I decided to stay low on the ground. I wasn't good with heights, and I figured I could find better spots to hide in the undergrowth. I ran through the trees, glad that I wore a tank top and shorts. I was sweating bullets, and the stress of being "hunted" by the Captain didn't help at all. I heard Captain Levi's rough voice in the distance, announcing my team coming to find me. I quickly found a large tree with a hole in the roots and crawled into it, covering the entrance with leaves. The space was surprisingly roomy, enough for me to lay down and spread my tired limbs.  
  
I tensed when I heard footsteps near me.  
  
"Maybe she went this way; you know y/n is afraid of heights. Wouldn't she hide somewhere on the ground?"  
  
"No, Armin. Y/n is smarter than that and braver. She's also afraid of cleaning."  
  
I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle. Mikasa knows me well, but she gives me too much credit.  
  
"Maybe she went to find some food. That makes sense."  
  
"That's what you would do, Sasha. Do you think the Captain has found her yet? I wonder why he didn't want to look for her with us?"  
  
Huh? The Captain was looking for me himself? I guess it's not that surprising. He is kind of a lone wolf.  
  
The voices of my teammates faded as they continued past my tree. I leaned back and relaxed, deciding to take a nap for the rest of the thirty minutes.  
  
I woke up shortly after, stretching out, then freezing abruptly. My foot was touching something, and I slowly turned to see what it was.  
  
"Found you."  
  
There he was. My Captain, smirking down at me, with his hand on my thigh.  
  
My cheeks turned red as I became more aware of the situation. We were secluded, alone, and he was touching me. I must admit that I was attracted to the Captain. He was intense, mysterious, adamant. And so fucking sexy. The way his hair perfectly accentuated his sharp jawline, his muscular body I only ever caught glimpses of. My breathing hitched as my mind ran wild with the possibilities of what could happen.  
  
"Um, Captain?" He leaned closer to me, and his eyes glanced down to my lips.  
  
"Yes, y/n?" I honestly didn't even know what I wanted to say. My thoughts were jumbled at that point. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, and it sent shivers through my body. The Captain just chuckled and moved between my legs, his face inches from mine. I felt his grip on my thighs, his thumb slipping under the bottom of my shorts to trace circles on my skin.  
  
"You're usually so confident, cadet. What's wrong?" He looked up at me with faux sympathy, smirking as he moved so that he was face to face with my pussy.  
  
I gasped when his hands moved to my waist and tugged at my shorts. Levi looked up at me, almost as if he was asking for permission. All I could do was nod, and he roughly pulled them off of me, leaving me in just my underwear.  
  
"Ca-captain!" He lifted my legs over his shoulder, digging his nails into my soft thighs. He growled, and I felt his warm breath against my wetness.  
  
"Levi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me Levi. I want to hear you say my name." I blushed at that. It was so intimate, like it was just us two in this forest, alone.  
  
"O-okay. Levi." I felt weird saying his name. It felt so informal. What we were doing was informal. But, deep down, I didn't care. Levi relaxed his grips on my thighs a little and brought a finger up to stroke me through my panties before hooking his fingers into them and moving them to the side.  
  
"Tsk. Look at you. So wet already." I blushed and bit my lip.  
  
"It's your fault, Levi. Touching me like that, what do you expect?" I pushed my hips forward, wanting to feel his tongue on my clit, but he pulled back.  
  
"Keep talking to me like that, and you won't be cumming anytime soon." I knew by the way he looked at me that he meant that threat. I nodded, and he laughed lightly.  
  
"Good girl. Now shut up and let me taste you." Levi dipped his fingers into you, collecting your juices. He brought it to his mouth and dragged his tongue along his finger, tasting you. The sight made you even wetter, and he knew how turned on he was making you. He loved it. Levi had fantasized about you every night for months, and he finally decided he had to have you. To own you, to use you. And he was going to do everything he wanted.  
  
"Fuck, you taste so good." He growled before attacking the bundle of nerves at the top of your slit with his tongue. Your body arched, finally getting the pleasure you needed. He moved his slender finger up your slit, getting it wet before pushing it into you. You gripped his hair and moaned, loving the way his finger hit your sweet spot perfectly. He thrust his finger in and out of you, and you tightened around it. Your pleasure was short-lived. Levi pulled his finger out of you, leaving a trail of your juices on your thigh. You groaned and sat up on your elbows, glaring down at him.  
  
"Nuh-uh, not yet bunny. If you keep being a good girl, you'll get to cum around my cock." Levi got up on his knees and unbuckled his belt. The sound of it coming undone, the sound of leather against the fabric. All of it made the heat within you grow, and his smug face only stoked the fire. He grabbed your chin and forced your mouth open, spitting on your tongue.  
  
"Close." You closed your lips and watched as he started to stroke his cock. His dominance made you shudder. He wasn't even this rough during training. Levi pushed his knee between your legs, and you shamelessly ground against it while he laughed.  
  
"Lev-Levi. Please."  
  
"Use your words, bunny. What do you want?" He gripped your chin tighter, forcing you to look him in the eye. The feeling of your clit against the fabric of his pants was pushing you so close to the edge. You felt yourself tighten around nothing. You wanted him, bad.  
  
"I- I want you, Levi. Please, take me."  
  
"Mm, good girl." That's exactly what Levi wanted to hear. You moaning in his ear was his next goal. You scoot back against the wall and spread your legs. He got closer to you and dipped his finger into your wet folds again, bringing his face just inches from yours. His lips finally connected with yours, sending a shiver down your spine.  
  
"Get up. I want you to sit on it." You nodded and grabbed his shoulders, swinging your legs over him and sitting on his thighs.  
  
"Levi, I-" He silenced you by grabbing your neck and pulled you to him, capturing your lips in a rough kiss. His tongue slipped into your mouth, battling yours, exploring your mouth. He bit your bottom lip and grabbed your hips, raising you up. You felt him teasing your entrance, barely giving you the satisfaction you wanted. He gripped your ass enough to leave marks and slowly lowered you onto his cock.  
  
"Fuckk" Your head fell back as you felt Levi's cock slowly stretching you out. He went agonizingly slow, and he leaned forward to kiss your neck. As soon as he bottomed out inside you, he bit down on your spot, making you moan out loud. You quickly covered your mouth, afraid someone might hear you. Levi laughed against your neck, nipping at your skin again.  
  
"You afraid someone might hear you, bunny? Don't be too loud now. You don't want those other brats finding out what a slut you are, do you?" He was teasing you, occasionally thrusting his hips up, hitting your g-spot every time. He didn't care about someone catching you. He probably liked the idea. He wanted you to be loud, and he had the ability to make you. He kept biting your neck, leaving a kiss wherever he left a mark.  
  
"This is embarrassing." You blushed at the situation—you, naked, on top of your Captain with his dick deep inside you.  
  
"You like it. You're nothing but a dirty whore, and you know it.." He put his hands on your waist, lifting you up and down, forcing you to move on his cock. It pushed in and out of you, going increasingly faster, making you forget any worries you had. The pleasure was overwhelming, and you were close to unraveling on him. He grunted in your ear as you tightened around his cock.  
  
He moved his hands from your hips and moved them to grab your breasts. He took your left nipple in his left hand and rolled it between his fingers while he groped your other. You bounced on his cock, practically mewling as he touched you.  
  
"Good girl, I'm getting close. Keep going." He growled as he pinched your nipple. He moved his right hand down to rub your clit inconsistent circles, making your vision get even fuzzier.  
  
"Levi, I-I'm gonna…" You gasped as he paid attention to your clit, and rolled your hips on him, desperately reaching for that blissful release.  
  
"Do it, bunny. I want to feel you cum on my cock, be a good girl for me." He snaked his left hand up to choke while still playing with your clit. He pulled you close squeezed your throat lightly, sending you over the edge. Your body began to convulse on top of him as that knot inside your stomach became undone. Levi gripped your throat tighter as your pussy spasmed on his cock, before cumming inside you with a loud moan. He thrust into you, draining himself into you while drawing out your orgasm. He smirked and pinched your clit, making you gasp from the overstimulation.  
  
"Come here, bunny." He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close, whispering sweet words in your ear.  
  
"You did so good baby, you made me feel so good." He kissed your neck and rubbed your back while you shook softly in his arms. You rested your head on his shoulder, coming down from your euphoria when you, once again, heard a voice. You sat up, looking at Levi. He just smirked and sat you down beside him, throwing his cloak over you before fixing his clothes.  
  
"Be a good girl. Don't say anything, got it?" He lifted you up, carrying you bridal style out of the tree, making sure you were all covered. As you got out, you saw your friends approaching you with worried looks on their faces. Armin came rushing up to you.  
  
"Y/n? What happened? Are you okay?" His cheeks had a slight tint to them, probably because the only thing really covering you was Levi's coat. Levi interrupted you before you could speak.  
  
"She fell into a bush and ripped your clothes. The brat also twisted her ankle, so I need to take her back. Mikasa, I'm leaving you in charge, got it?" Mikasa nodded and looked at you.  
  
"Are you sure she's going to be okay? She looks a little out of it." Levi smirked and gripped your thigh, looking down at you with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"She'll be fine. I'll take of her once we get back."


	3. Hange Zoe

Walking down the hallway to your room was never a silent journey, but you didn’t mind. You liked it, actually. All because of her.  
  
“Y/n!!!!” You felt someone wrap their arms around your waist from behind and pick you up. You giggled as they set you down and turned you around, their hands resting on your hips. You saw Hange smiling down at you, her glasses strapped to your forehead.  
  
“Hiiii, Hange! What are you doing?” You wrapped your arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.  
  
“Just finishing up an experiment. Come with me, I’ll show you. It has to do with Eren’s hardening. I think I finally understand the composition of the crystal.” You listened to her keep rambling about her titan experiments as she led you down the hallway to her lab. Her eyes always shined so brightly when she talked about them. It was one of the many reasons why you loved her. You made it to her room, and she hurried you inside. The room was really cluttered, the desk covered in books and papers. The sight made you cringe a little, and you knew why Levi insisted on never coming in here.  
  
“Hange, you really should clean up a little. Which one of these things did you want to show me?” You wandered over to her desk and examined all her research. You felt her presence behind you and then her lips against the back of your neck. You giggled and leaned back into her, reaching up to push your fingers through her hair.  
  
“Nothing, I just wanted to get you alone.” You felt her smirk against your neck, and you giggled.  
  
“Yeah? As if we don’t spend every night together.” You turned around and smiled at her sweetly. She slipped her hands under your thighs and lifted you onto the desk.  
  
“You’ve been with Levi so much lately. We haven’t had any other time together.” She grumbled as she moved between your thighs. You wrapped your legs around her hips.  
  
“Aw, is somebody jealous?” You pouted and laughed. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she dug her nails into your hips, making you gasp.  
  
“Maybe, maybe I am jealous. You’re supposed to be mine y/n.” Her voice quavered a little, and it melted your heart. You leaned forward to kiss her sweetly, rubbing her cheek.  
  
“I am yours, Hange, of course, I am. Levi and I are just friends, I promise, baby.”  
  
“I don’t care. I don’t want to hear his name come out your lips anymore; I want you to say mine.” She reached behind you and pushed the mess off her desk before roughly pushing down so that you laid on your back.  
  
“Hange!” You were surprised by her sudden possessiveness; she was never this jealous. But you loved it.  
  
“Yes, exactly. My name only.” She grabbed your tits in her hands and squeezed them roughly. You moaned and ground against her, wanting to feel her skin on yours. You reached for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. She sat back and took her hands from your chest to make it easier. You took it off of her and threw it to the side, sitting up and pulling her onto the desk with you. She pulled your pants off quickly and took hers off next. Hange was never one to wear anything under her clothes. She felt like underwear was pointless. She always encouraged you to feel the same, but you were a little shy in that department. Once you were naked underneath her, you felt it. Heat started creeping up your neck, and you wanted to cover yourself up. She had seen it a thousand times from you and always knew what to say. She pinned your wrists above your head and hovered over your face.  
  
“Y/n. You’re beautiful, inside and out. I love your body. I love everything about you.” She leaned down and kissed the mole on your shoulder, then left a trail of kisses down your chest to your stomach. The whole thing only made you blush more, but you readily spread your legs for her. She smiled up at you and nipped your thigh, slipping her hand under it to lift your leg onto her right shoulder. Her breath could be felt on your pussy. Cool in contrast to the warmth you felt coming from between your thighs. The difference made your folds even slicker and caused you to desperately roll your hips, wanting, needing some kind of satisfaction. Hange pressed her lips to your soft thigh and sucked, leaving a hickey. Inching closer and closer to your warmth, she left hickeys all over your thighs, making sure you knew you were only hers. Marking you as hers.  
  
“Hange, please eat me out. I need it.”  
  
“I don’t know if I should y/n. I want to see what will happen if I don’t.” Her scientist mind was apparent in all situations, and while you adored it, it also pissed you off.  
  
“Hange, pleaseee.” You looked down at her with the puppy eyes you knew she couldn’t resist in hopes that she would give in to you. It was successful. She just nodded and leaned forward slowly. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and made contact with your clit, causing you to jump a little. She used her left hand to hold your hips down as she moved her tongue down to your entrance. Her eyes flickered up to yours as she lapped up the juices that flowed from you shamelessly. The sight in front of you turned you on without fail every time. Hange’s beautiful brown eyes looking up at you from between your thighs. Shit, she was so sexy without even trying. Her intelligence, her kindness, her persistence. You whined as her tongue flicked against your clit again.  
  
“Look at you, y/n. So perfect.” She latched her mouth onto your clit and simultaneously pushed a finger into you. The feeling of her finger drawing in and out of you while her tongue worked its magic on your clit made you lean your head back and moan. She nibbled on your clit a little and pushed another finger into you, curling them up into your g spot as they moved forward. You shook underneath her, fastly approaching your orgasm. You ran your fingers through her hair and gripped it, forcing her to look at you while you did your best to grind on her fingers. She hummed quietly, sending vibrations through your clit, pushing you over the edge. Your orgasm crashed over you in waves, causing your body to fall back onto the desk once again.  
  
“Ha-Hange..” You shuddered as she pulled her fingers from your pussy. They were slick with your juices and cum. She sat up and brought her fingers to your mouth, gripping your chin while she pushed her fingers into your mouth, making you taste the mess you made. She smiled then kissed you passionately, her tongue tasting what was on yours. You laid there in her arms, completely spent from cumming. You were about to speak when you heard a knock on the door.  
  
“Hange, where’s y/n? We need to talk about our next mission.” Levi stood outside the door impatiently. You kissed Hange on the forehead and started to get up before she pushed you down and covered your mouth with her hand before speaking up.  
  
“Uh, she went to check on the horses. She’s busy.” You looked up at her in confusion, but she just returned your look with a sweet smile.  
  
“Tsk, brat.” You heard Levi walk away, probably to find you. You sat up and looked at Hange.  
  
“Hange, why’d you say that? That meeting is important!” She pouted and put her hand on your thigh, squeezing it gently.  
  
“I don’t want you with him right now, y/n.” You sighed and laid back down, pulling her on top of you. You moved a hand down to her ass and slapped it, leaving a red mark.  
  
“I’ll pay you back for that.”  
  
“I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll definitely write another one with Hange, but for the moment, please enjoy this one.


	4. Armin Arlert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I know it's not Monday but I was real depressed today and finishing this sort of made me feel better so enjoy!

"Fuck." You had just gotten back from a mission, and you were messed up. Your ankle was swollen, and you had a slash on your eye from crashing into the ground. You stumbled into your room and looked for your first aid kit. You didn't go to the nurse because you didn't want to bother the nurses. You only got hurt because of your idiocy. You were too busy worrying about Armin that you slipped up. You attached your ODM gear to an old branch, and you fell from 10 feet. Erwin had to pick you up and take you back to the gate before you became titan food. You could tell he was mad at you. He was silent the whole ride. Now you were laying in your bed, mentally chastising yourself for being so careless. As sleep overcame you, you heard the door open. You groggily opened your eyes to see a blonde blob and groaned.  
  
"Y/n, are you okay? Can you talk? You look like you're in a lot of pain; please talk." He always rambled a little when he was nervous. You winced, not at the pain but the thought of your broken state. You didn't want him to see you like this, so fragile, so useless. You sat up as much as you could and nodded weakly.  
  
"I'm fine, Armin; I just got distracted. Please don't worry." He sat on your bed and gently traced the area around the cut on your head. His touch made you blush. Why was he always so sweet?  
  
"Let me clean that for you y/n. Just sit here. I'll take care of you." He smiled and got up, finding the first aid kit. Taking a cotton ball, he dabbed the area around your cut. His eyes shone with gentle determination, with a hint of worry. He was so close to you that you felt his breath against your cheek.  
  
"Um, Armin. You're close." He stopped and blinked at you in surprise before backing away, his cheeks a bright red.  
  
"Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry y/n. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, no, you could never make me uncomfortable. I don't look too hot right now." You chuckled at yourself. You probably did look a little rough.  
  
"What?! Y/n, you're beautiful, all the time." Armin looked at you with wide innocent eyes, as if he hadn't just set your entire body on fire with a few simple words. He scooted closer to you and held his fidgeting hands in his lap.  
  
"There's something I've meant to tell you lately." His hands were trembling in his lap, and sweat started to form on his forehead.  
  
"What is it Armin, are you okay?" You reached your hands out to hold his, trying to offer him some calm. He just squeezed your hand and sighed, his voice shaking as it came out.  
  
"I-I like you, y/n. I've liked you since we met. You're so much stronger compared to me, and you're always smiling, and you radiate so much energy. Who wouldn't be attracted to you? I was just so scared today. When I saw you crashing in the trees, surrounded by titans, knocked out cold, I thought I was going to lose you. I was so, so scared." He looked up at you with tears in his eyes, his lip quivering. You had no idea what to say. You felt the same, and so much more. More than words could say, so you didn't say anything at all. Reaching up, you cupped his face in your hands and pulled him to you, capturing his lips with yours. You felt him tense under your touch. He relaxed and tentatively put his hand on your knee, making you shiver a little. Kissing him felt like heaven, and he tasted like honey. You pulled away slowly, catching your breath.  
  
"Armin, I like you too. A lot." Heat flowed into your face, embarrassed by your feelings, even if they were reciprocated. He just sat there, looking at you, causing you to laugh nervously. Before you could say anything again, his lips were on yours. He pushed you back onto the bed, caging you in with his arms on either side of your head. His hair tickled your forehead. Your hands move down his body, tracing his abs beneath his shirt. As he kissed you harder, your hands went further down his body, and you tugged at his pants. He leaned on his left hand and used the other to unbuckle his pants, never taking his lips off yours. You tugged them off, and he reached for your pants, but you stopped him. You gently pushed him away and looked up at him. His eyes were dark with lust and love, and his cheeks were tinted pink. His heartbeat was fast under your touch, and his breathing was quick. You'd seen emotion on his face hundreds of times, but he had never looked at you like this.  
  
"I want to take care of you. Can I?"  
  
"Um, yeah, you can." The shade of pink on his cheeks got deeper, and he stumbled as he sat back down. You got up and kneeled in front of him. Tracing little shapes on his thighs, you watched as he squirmed a little under your touch. You reached for his cock, pulling it out and watching as it sprang up. The action embarrassed him, but it made you so wet. You rubbed your thighs together out of neediness, trying to feel an ounce of pleasure. But this moment was about him and making him feel good. He quietly squeaked as you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock. Your other hand went beneath his cock, a finger tracing the rim of his ass. His head fell back, and he stopped a moan from spilling out of his mouth by biting his lip.  
  
"No, let me hear you, please." You wanted to know how good you were making him feel. His eyes shifted down to you, and he smiled innocently. He nodded, and you kept going. You put your lips on the tip of his dick, kissing the precum that was already dripping off of it, earning a small moan from the man above you. Starting from the base of his cock, you used your tongue to trace his veins, his cock twitching under your touch. When you reached the tip, you started slowly sliding his cock past your lips. His hand moved to grip the back of your head, and he moaned, keeping his eyes on your every move. Once it reached the back of your throat, you hold it there, gagging slightly. Spit gathered around your lips as you started bobbing your head, using your hand to stroke him while you sucked him off. You kept a steady pace, watching as his face changed from sweet and innocent to lust-filled.  
  
"Y/n, please don't stop. It feels so good." He whimpered as you started gently pushing your finger into his ass and spit on his dick. His legs began to shake as you brought him closer to the edge, and he moaned and whimpered as you started stroking him faster. He moved his other hand to the back of your head, pushing you down onto him while he thrust his hips up to meet your mouth, catching you completely by surprise. He continued to fuck your mouth, making you gag even harder. He looked down at you; his eyes were devoid of anything but lust.  
  
"Y/n, I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." His grip on your head tightened as he pushed his cock deeper into your throat, completely ignoring your hands on his hips. Groaning, the taste of his cum spilling on your tongue and down your throat made your eyes roll back. He let out a guttural moan, pushing you further down his cock until he finally stopped cumming. His legs shook as his cock fell out of your mouth with a pop, and he watched in wonder as you swallowed everything. You got up and sat in his lap, kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around your waist with a giddy look on his face. The sight gave you butterflies, even though you were just sucking him off.  
  
"Y/n, that was amazing, but um, that was my first time doing something like that. I'm sorry if I got a little rough." He pouted and hugged you tighter. You buried your face into his neck and sighed happily.  
  
"I don't mind, Armin. And I'm glad I was your first. I hope to be your first for a lot of things if you want me to."  
  
"I don't want anyone else y/n, just you. Stay with me, please?" There it was again, the nervousness in his voice.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Armin, I'm right here."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, please leave a comment.


End file.
